List of all Alberta NDP-CCF MLAs ever elected
This articles lists Wikipedia articles about members of the Alberta, Canada, branch of the Co-operative Commonwealth Federation (CCF), a social democratic political party, and its successor, the Alberta New Democratic Party (NDP). 1942 by-election A CCFer was elected to the Legislative Assembly of Alberta for the first time in a 1942 by-election. *Elmer Roper - printer, labour activist, Mayor of Edmonton 1959-1963 - Edmonton #1 1942by-1944-1948-1952-1955 (Ran, CCF Lost) 1944 general election A second CCF was elected in a by-election to bring the party's caucus in the Legislature to two members. *Aylmer Liesemer - teacher - Calgary #5 1944-1948-1952 1948 general election Both CCFers were re-elected in the 1948 election, but the party won no additional seats. 1952 general election One CCFer was elected for the first time in the 1952 election, and one was re-elected. *Nick Dushenski - Willingdon - 1952-1955-1959 1955 general election One CCFer was elected for the first time in the 1955 election, and one was re-elected. *Stanley Ruzycki - Vegreville - 1955-1959 1959-1966 general elections No CCFers or New Democrats were elected in the 1959-1966 elections. 1966 by-election One New Demorat was elected in a 1966 by-election. *Garth A. Turcott - Pincher Creek-Crowsnest 1966by-1967 (ran, NDP lost) 1967 general election No New Democrats were elected in the 1967 election. 1971 general election One New Democrat was elected in the 1971 election. *Grant Notley - teacher - Spirit River-Fairview (Dunvegan-Central Peace) 1971-1975-1979-1982-1984 (died in plane crash) 1975-1979 general elections The single New Democrat was re-elected alone in these elections. 1982 general election One additional New Democrat was elected in the 1982 election, increasing the party's caucus to two members. *Ray Martin - Edmonton Norwood - 1982-1986-1993, Edmonton-Beverly-Cleaview 2004-present 1985 by-election The NDP retained one seat in a 1985 by-election. *Jim Gurnett - Spirit River-Fairview - 1985by-1986 (ran, NDP lost) 1986 general election Fourteen additional New Democrats were elected in the 1986 election, increasing the party's caucus to 16 members. *Leo Piquette - Athabasca-Lac La Biche - 1986-1989 (ran, NDP lost) *Barry Pashak - Calgary Forest Lawn - 1986-1989-1993 *Bob Hawkesworth - Calgary Mountain View - 1986-1989-1993 *Marie Laing - Edmonton Avonmore - 1986-1989-1993 *Tom Sigurdson - Edmonton Belmont - 1986-1989-1993 *Ed Ewasiuk - Edmonton Beverly - 1986-1989-1993 ; Edmonton Alderman 1980-1986 *Christie Mjolsness - Edmonton Calder - 1986-1989-1993 *William Roberts - Edmonton Centre - 1986-1989-1993 * John Younie - Edmonton Glengarry - 1986-1989 (ran, NDP lost) *Pam Barrett - Edmonton Highlands - 1986-1989-1993, 1997-2000by (retired, NDP won) *Alex McEachern - Edmonton Kingsway - 1986-1989-1993 *Gerry Gibeaul - Edmonton Mill Woods - 1986-1989-1993 *Gordon Wright - Edmonton Strathcona - 1986-1989-1990by (?, NDP won) *Bryan Strong - St. Albert - 1986-1989 (ran, NDP lost) *Derek Fox - Vegreville - 1986-1989-1993 1989 general election The party lost three seats and gained three seats in the 1989 election. *John McInnis - Edmonton Jasper Place - 1989-1993 *Stan Woloshyn - Stony Plain - 1989-1993 *Jerry Doyle - West Yellowhead - 1989-1993 1990 by-election One New Democrat was elected in a 1990 by-election. *Barrie Chivers - Edmonton Strathcona 1990by-1993 1993 general election No New Democrats were elected in the 1993 election. 1997 general election Two New Democrats were elected in the 83 seats available in the 1997 election, one of who had previously served in the Legislature. *Raj Pannu - Edmonton Strathcona 1997-2000-2004-present 2000 by-election The NDP retained one seat in a 2000 by-election. *Brian Mason - Edmonton Highlands 2000by-2004, Edmonton Highlands-Norwood 2004-present ; Edmonton Councillor Oct. 1989-2000 2001 general election The party won two of the 83 seats available in the 2001 election. 2004 general election The party won two additional seats in the 2004 election, for a total of four. One of the new members had previously served in the Legislature. *David Eggen - Edmonton-Calder 2004-present Articles on prominent NDPers/CCFers at the municipal level *Ivor Dent - mayor of Edmonton 1968-1974, alderman 1963-1968, former Alberta NDP president *Tooker Gomberg - Edmonton alderman 1992-1995, environmental activist *William D. McLean - Edmonton alderman, Oct. 1971-19 *Jan Reimer - mayor of Edmonton 1989-1995, an Alderman 1980-1989 *Lyall Roper - Edmonton alderman See also *List of articles about CCF/NDP members *List of articles about British Columbia CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Saskatchewan CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Manitoba CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Ontario CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Nova Scotia CCF/NDP members *List of articles about Yukon NDP members * Alberta